


Pirouettes and Coffee Shops

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/F, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Katherine is a journalism student who works part time at a coffee shop. She happens to meet a dance major by the name of Sarah Jacobs. You know how it goes.





	Pirouettes and Coffee Shops

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it seems I have finally gotten around to writing some newsbians. I hope you enjoy!

The bell above the door of The World coffee shop chimes as the door opens, drawing Kath out of her phone to greet the customer. 

“Welcome to the World, the best coffee on campus. What can I get for you?” She puts on her best barista smile. 

“Umm, could I get a small black coffee?” The girl ordering has light brown hair that's probably fairly long when not tied up in a tight bun, her eyes are the color of a summer sky and framed by unfairly long lashes. Those eyes which currently are filling with confusion. 

“Yeah, sorry. Name please?” Katherine rings up the order and grabs a cup. Probably blushing all the while because her pan heart can't handle pretty girls.

“Sarah.” The sharpie squeaks over the surface of the cup. 

“It'll be out in a moment.” Kath smiles at Sarah again, the latter smiles back making Kath's stomach somersault.

She pours out a small cup of the steaming liquid, trapping the hot vapor under a plastic lid. 

“Sarah!” Kath calls out to the practically empty shop. 

The brunette walks up to claim her drink and Katherine gets a better look at what she's wearing. Which is a slightly baggy sweatshirt with the words “Stretch Sweat Pirouette” printed on it over top a pair of capri leggings and plum colored converse. Katherine has to force herself to breathe because how is it possible for one human being to look that good in workout clothes and high-tops. Handing over the drink she decides to make conversation. 

“You a dance major?” Wow Katherine real good with words today aren't we, she cringes internally at her words. 

Sarah chuckles lightly, “Yeah, it's a lot of work, but it's what I love. What about you?” 

“Journalism, I want to write for the Times one day.” 

“Nice.” Sarah checks her phone and swears, “I'd love to keep talking but class starts in twenty and I'm on the other side of campus. See you again sometime?” 

“I'll be here.” Kath mentally smacks herself, normally she can flirt and communicate with ease. 

“Awesome.” The door closes behind the ballerina with a quiet jingle of the bell. 

“Did I just witness Katherine Plumber have a loss for words? My entire life has been a lie.” Darcy quips from behind the counter wiping down the surface. 

“I don't want to hear it, especially from mister “I'm in love with my roommate” so zip it.” That effectively shuts the spectacled boy up as he continues to clean.

The rest of her shift goes by in the normal blur of caffeine deprived students. The rest of her day goes about the same as well, a few boring classes and a couple more assignments due soon, the usual for a college kid.

The next day comes and the midmorning lull hits once again and we find Katherine on her phone scrolling through her Twitter feed. The bell sounds yet again and her head shoots up, hoping to catch a familiar pair of blue eyes.

“One small vanilla latte please.” Sarah smiles at Kath as she puts in the order. Her hair is down in a loose braid today, a few stray locks frame her face and Kath is pretty sure she's dying inside. 

“Coming right up.” She grabs a cup and writes Sarah's name down adding a tiny heart without thinking. Her own heart beats a little faster as she sees Sarah just waiting by the register. 

The drink is done in a matter of minutes Darcy watching as he sits back not needed. 

“Here you go, that'll be 2.95.” Katherine hands the warm cup over, fingers brushing slightly with Sarah's. 

“I don't have class today and if you're going to have a break soon would you like to join me and maybe we could talk?” It's comes out in a bit of an anxious rush with her cheeks coloring to the shade of her pink “Will Plié for Pizza” sweater. Where does this girl get her clothes Kath wonders.

“I'd like that. I get off in ten actually, but I can probably get Darcy to cover for me sooner.” Katherine is glad to be in control of her words again, it was scary being without them. 

“Sweet.” Sarah's face brightens up in a megawatt smile. 

Kath unties her apron and let's Darcy know she's taking break earlier than usual. 

“It's that girl isn't it?” He questions, but smiles and waves her on to go for it. 

“Thanks Darc, you're the best.” She gives him a smile and bounces back out over the counter. 

Sarah is seated at a small table near the windows, her cup clutched between her hands. 

“Hey,” Kath greets. “I don't think we've been formally introduced, I'm Katherine Plumber, but pretty much everyone calls me Kath.” 

She slides into the chair across from Sarah. 

“Sarah Jacobs, but you knew half of that already.” She smiles, Sarah's been doing more of that in the last day than normal. 

They fall into easy conversation, discussing school, work, anything. She finds out Sarah has been dancing since she was able to walk, she wants two cats and is aspiring to be a principal for one of New York's big companies. Meanwhile Kath tells her about her dreams to be a renowned journalist and maybe own her own paper one day. 

With her break nearing an end Kath takes a leap, “Could I get your phone number? My breaks almost over and I would love to continue this conversation.” 

Sarah takes the offered phone and puts her name and number into it. “That should do it.” 

“So I'll see you again tomorrow?” Kath stands up. 

“Oh definitely, I can't function without caffeine.” Sarah laughs, and Katherine wants to bottle the sound for a rainy day. It's pure sunshine. 

Later that night when all of her classes are finished Kath pulls out her phone and types out a message to Sarah. 

[To Sarah Jacobs:]  
Hey Sarah, it's Katherine. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go see a movie sometime? 

[From Sarah Jacobs:]  
That would be fantastic :)  
What movie did you haven't in mind?

[To Sarah Jacobs:]  
Something good, it'll be a surprise

[From Sarah Jacobs:]  
Awesome

The two girls text the rest of the night, well into the morning hours. By the time they fall asleep both have a new spark in their hearts and the hope of the future, that's bound to have many more nights like these. Not to mention lots of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments will make my day. I'm debating whether I should write a sequel for this, thoughts?
> 
> I also finally got myself a tumblr so come yell at me [here](https://ad-astra-de-luna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
